


One Reason to Join

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [44]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Boot Worship, Bottom Axton, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Military Kink, Uniform Kink, top Zarpedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Axton has a secret reason for joining the Military...
Relationships: Axton/Zarpedon (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 3





	One Reason to Join

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a long time coming and I apologize to the person who requested it!

Axton walked into the recruitment building fresh from his eighteenth birthday party. He eyed the older woman. She was muscular and probably hadn’t smiled in years, but the uniform fit her incredibly well.

His eyes widened. “If everyone looks like you, I can’t wait to join.” He smiled wide. “I’m Axton and you are really hot, ma’am.”

She frowned at him and then her brows knitted tighter together when it only made him smile wider. “You got a smart mouth.”

“I want to join the army.”

“Tch, maggots like you will get crushed in the first five seconds. You can’t take an order and you’ve got no respect.”

“Oh, I can be a _very_ good boy, I just need a firm hand.” He grinned when her eyes narrowed on him.

“You think you can follow exact orders without questioning me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Shut the blinds, flip the sign to closed and lock the door.”

Grinning wide, Axton did exactly as he was told. He stood by the door, waiting for more orders.

“Crawl to me and stop with your fingertips touching my boots.”

Down to the ground, Axton crawled, stopping as his fingers touched those heavy, hard boots. The colonel stepped on his fingers. It wasn’t hard, but there was pressure that would not let him take his hands away.

“Kiss my boots like your life depends on it.”

He did, he loved it. He loved the slow and steady ache of his hands and how he praised her boots for doing it. He fervently worshiped them until she told him to stop.

“You’re a little freak, aren’t you? Speak.”

“Yes, ma’am!” He looked up at her, eyes pleading.

“Stand up, you useless maggot.”

Axton did so.

“Kiss me.”

Greedily, he kissed her. He let her take the lead after the first kiss. She did. She gripped the back of his neck and took charge. She was rough and it was so, so good.

“Kneel down.”

He did, heart pounding for all the good things that were about to happen.

“Undo my pants… Now my underwear. Now, eat my pussy until I tell you to stop.”

This was the best recruitment ever. Axton settled his face between her thighs and lapped at her clit. He stared up at her as she glared down at him in her uniform. Fuck, he couldn’t wait to join the military.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
